


Sunflower [ Cedric Diggory x Draco Malfoy ]

by Sam_Black30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Black30/pseuds/Sam_Black30
Summary: ✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷┏━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┓Harry le aplico un obliviate temporal aDraco que luego de un tiempo preguntándosequien es Harry Potter, lo recuerda...provocando en cadena el peor de loshorrores para su novio del momento,Cedric Diggory.┗━━━━━•❃°•°•°•°❃•━━━━━┛✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧　✵ 　 · ✵✷ 　 　　 　 · 　 ˚ * . 　 　　 *　　 * ⋆ 　 . · 　　 ⋆ 　　　 ˚ ˚ 　　 ✦ 　 ⋆ · 　 * 　　　　 ⋆ ✧　 　 · 　 ✧Escrito originalmente en instagram para el au de Twitter ''Harry Potter y el perfil de los secretos'' en el perfil ''ineffablemalfoy''
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 7





	Sunflower [ Cedric Diggory x Draco Malfoy ]

**Author's Note:**

> publicado originalmente en wattpad.  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/215027944-sunflower-cedric-diggory-x-draco-malfoy

【Ú】【n】【i】【c】【o】 【c】【a】【p】【i】【t】【u】【l】【o】

[ ɢɪʀᴀsᴏʟ ]

───────────────────

╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴❀ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴ ╴

_Draco corría por todos los pasillos de Hogwarts buscando al joven de sus sueños, al que había perseguido noche y día por que siempre aparecía en su mente al cerrar los ojos... no lo había entendido antes pero ahora sí, acababa de recordar a Harry Potter. Necesitaba estar con él, observarlo directamente a los ojos para enfrentar la realidad que tantas veces había negado llegando al punto de casi no tener arreglo alguno._

_Ambos habían fallado, eran culpables de todos sus males, pero el haberlo olvidado por voluntad propia, fue quizás el más horrible de todos. Sus delgadas piernas le estaban pasando factura, jamás había sido de hacer mucho ejercicio además del Quidditch y el tener que buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras a Harry no era una tarea fácil. Se sentía como un niño pequeño que puede entender las letras por primera vez, sonreía a pesar de estar cansado por que recordaba a Potter, ''al elegido'' que tanto amaba._

_Deseaba caer una vez más en sus brazos, un amor como el de ellos era inmarcesible e inconmensurable, lleno de pasión y dolor, pero poco importaba cuando lo primero siempre sea más grande que lo segundo, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos que era imposible que algo más arruinara su romance. Draco sabía que aquella vez era la última, no podría alejarse jamás de Harry a partir de ese momento... nada ni nadie iba a detener a su corazón, estaba decidido a aceptarlo a pesar de todos los obstáculos, con hijos o sin ellos, Potter era suyo._

_Este era dueño de su alma y oscuridades que nadie más conocía tanto como él. Los besos pasionales en la noche de navidad, el muérdago en el pasillo, cuando tomaba su rostro delicadamente como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana que podría romperse al mínimo tacto, no habían ojos más sinceros y llenos de amor que los de el a pesar de sus ridículos lentes, lo amaba tal como era._

_Le doliera o no, su corazón estaba en paz porque Potter lo amaba a el de la misma manera, lo admiraba porque no es fácil querer a alguien con sus actitudes, necio y lleno de nefasta cobardía que ya no quería tener nunca más... tenía tantas emociones encontraras, el cansancio de sus piernas mientras respiraba agitadamente sin quitar su débil sonrisa hasta que esta fue borrada cuando por fin lo encontró._

― Harry _― dijo casi en un susurro observando como este se daba la vuelta con su teléfono en mano y obviamente Twitter en la pantalla, odiaba esa red social que tanto mal le había causado, pero al mismo tiempo, tan adictiva que se volvería loco sin ella ―_

― ¿Malfoy? _― pregunto el de lentes guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo antes de que este se abalanzara rápidamente a él cortando la distancia con un simple beso ―_

_Harry no supo qué hacer cuando Draco se alejó a los segundos, observaba sus ojos grises llenos de lágrimas a punto de derramar, supo en ese momento que lo recordaba porque sabía que el rubio jamás haría tal acto si no lo amara y supiera quien es, pensó en todo lo malo que iba a suceder si lo besaba de nuevo, pero no pudo evitarlo, quería llorar junto a él y amarlo._

_No existía nadie más en el mundo más importante que Malfoy... el universo se podía destruir en ese mismo instante, y poco importaba algo que no fuera solamente ellos dos besándose como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos... aquel beso le dio a Harry el aliento que necesitaba para volver a la vida y luchar por su Slytherin._

_Nunca escucharon las sonoras pisadas de que alguien se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban, ni que se detenían en cierto punto delante de ellos hasta que observaron al alto cuerpo que reconocieron al instante, era Cedric Diggory, novio de Draco y al que Harry había salvado una vez de la muerte en el torneo de los tres magos._

― Cedric... _― menciono el rubio al separarse de Harry que contemplaba mudo la situación ―_

_El castaño estaba sin expresión, serio y con su pulso demasiado acelerado observando el rostro de Draco completamente preocupado... de nuevo había arruinado todo porque Cedric siempre supo la verdad, pero jamás los había visto directamente, las esperanzas de que Malfoy lo amara de verdad se rompieron en mil pedazos, apenas respiraba, si lo hacía la verdad le daría en la cara y no estaba preparado para aquello... era joven, merecía amar y ser amado._

_Draco pudo ver como los ojos de plata del Hufflepuff se llenaban de lágrimas retenidas como las que había tenido al ver a Harry, se sintió egoísta en pensar en Potter en aquel momento, no podía compararse... Diggory lo había cuidado a pesar de todo, lo acepto pese de que entendía de que él amaba a alguien más, de que aquellas canciones que cantaban bromeando cada vez se veían, lo había hecho con otro, nada era de ellos... todo lo había hecho con otro amor._

_Cedric sentía que iba a escupirlas como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez lo iban a llevar a su fin, Harry no sabía dónde meterse y menos cuando el mayor no pudo más dándose la vuelta para volver sobre su camino con los ojos llenos de dolor y labios apretados, deseaba irse y jamás volver, pero ni siquiera pudo caminar más de cinco pasos que comenzó a lanzar lo inevitable, lo que tanto había ocultado con recelo y dolor._

_Su secreto estaba al descubierto cuando los pétalos de girasoles llenos de sangre estaban en el suelo y su boca con gotas de esta, ninguno de los tres pudo disimular el asombro de ese momento, Draco se quedó helado con Harry detrás de el... todos sabían que significaba aquello, el Hanahaki no era una enfermedad común pero si letal, se producía cuando un amor es unilateral, solo habían las siguientes curas para tal mal; que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos o se quitara de forma quirúrgica, pero jamás podrían volver amar a alguien._

_Cedric dejo de escuchar lo que decían ambos jóvenes a su alrededor, sabía que estaban pidiendo ayuda a gritos, pero nadie venía en auxilio, llego a ver un patronus de una cierva irse rápidamente hacía un lugar desconocido, lo único que entendía era que en ese instante se encontraba en el suelo estando casi ahogado por las flores y su sangre, había visto la verdad frente a frente y ya nada más detenía lo que iba a suceder. Fijo sus ojos en los de Draco tirado a su lado con Harry del otro costado, el rubio era la persona que tanto amaba y lo estaba matando, pero no lo pensaba de tal manera... lo perdonaba, aunque no pudiera decir nada, él no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía._

_Toda la responsabilidad recaía en la vida, que no perdona a nadie y siempre se lleva a los buenos, porque Cedric jamás fue un villano, si no un joven que solo quería ser amado y no lo fue._

_Delante de sus ojos pasaban todos los momentos en que vivió junto a su amor, todos prestados ya que al final... siempre era Harry, jamás él. La primera vez que se sintió ahogado y un pequeño pétalo amarillo salió de su boca, aquella vez lloro demasiado por el mismo, deseaba vivir, los girasoles siempre giraban alrededor del sol, simboliza el amor y la admiración._

_Draco era su sol, sentía amor y admiración por él, deseaba que lo perdonara por morir, pero apenas podía hablar a causa de que se ahogaba por falta de oxígeno, sostuvo la mano de Harry fuertemente mientras este lo observaba con sus grandes ojos verdes, esperaba que el cuidara del rubio... con su última voluntad de fuerza levanto su mano derecha, acariciando la mejilla de Malfoy, tomando su última respiración._

― Draco... _― dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro con la voz entre cortada contemplando las lágrimas de este, limpiando apenas una con su cansada mano, lo último que pudo escuchar conscientemente de su amor fue ''Cedric'' y no se arrepentía de aquello ―_

_La delicada mano se sintió pesada y lenta en la cara de este cuando cayo luego de que el castaño mencionara su nombre, Draco grito desconsoladamente encima del cuerpo del difunto, Cedric Diggory había muerto enfrente de sus ojos y por un amor no correspondido, lleno de sangre y pétalos de girasoles que demostraban todo el amor que su sol nunca pudo aceptar verdaderamente._

✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷ · ˚ * . * * ⋆ . · ⋆ ˚ ˚ ✦ ⋆ · * ⋆ ✧ · ✧ ✵ · ✵✷


End file.
